borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question of the Day 11
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: What would you like to see added/taken away from the game? I would really like there to be new u stations in knoxx so you dont have to drive everywhere. Stealthmode8 16:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd Like the ability to dual wield certain weapons like like pistols and revolvers. Just cause walking around with 2 powerful revolvers would make me feel badass :P Fast travel in the DLC, wider range of char. customization I want motorcycles with side cars and guns attatched! Still want a Crazy Earl's weapons bench to disassemble/reassemble my weaponry, store parts, and add elemental effects with artifacts - at a massive cost based on the level of the parts. It's obvious people like modding. Let them do it legitimately and in-game. I for one had several SMGs I would have loved to simply take the spiral barrel off of. SkinBasket 16:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- An excellent suggestion, Skin. My only suggestion would be that it stay between weapon types and manufacturers, otherwise we get a souped up gun with the perks from a barrel and a special magazine. : I concur. The idea being you're consolidating the best weapon and really making it feel like it's "your own." Would make farming for specific weapon manufacturers/types much much more interesting too. SkinBasket 20:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I also concur with the Dual Weilding idea, but you'd probably lose your Mele/Grenades/Action Skill while doing so. After all, you need a free hand. What I want personally is a customizable claptrap that follows you around. You could tweak the parts and storage and such to fit your playstyle, but I'd like to be able to "hack" it like Taylor Kobb's so that it wasn't such a whiny bitch all the time. Unless you're into that. I'd totally ditch 3 things: 1) Spiderants-annoying sum-bitches. 2) Vehicle weapon manufacturers. I hate using vehicle guns only to end up with Tediore as my favored manufacturer. 3) On second thought, I'd get rid of Tediore alltogether. Tell me honestly if you have more than 1 favorite gun that's made by them? I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 17:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Some new skills for each character to increase character customization. It feels good to choose carefully how to use each strength and weakness DrMadHatten 18:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I would like to be able to run my own Skag farm. Where I breed and raise Skags and then slaughter them to make Skag-burgers for my new Skag-burger franchise. "Find bullets in you lunch!" CrapStomper 18:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Make bosses more interesting and not so predictable, boss fights should be challenging not just standing still and moving around every now and then, or if the boss is melee all they do is charge at you and make it easy to kite them. They need more skills to make the fight interesting. Mcdan420 19:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea about a personal CL4P-TP, acting as rolling storage, provided that I can change its appearance and attitude. My favourite one was the one with all the attitude. Also, dual wield woudn't be bad. Weapon customization? Could work if it's done right. Fast travel system in the DLC's. Another idea would be DLC's featuring more backstory on the main characters. I don't even remember why Mordecai was on Pandora. I think it would be cool to run into people from the characters pasts. The Vault would be cool, maybe in some twisted alternate whatchamacallit. Sanctuary would be a blast, especially if it's a war zone. Seasonal changes would be interesting or possibly different areas of the planet. Hefe 19:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Get a bigger bank (around 250 storage space), get a bigger money counter, get more gun-parts to throw into the "Gearbot" system (like more barrels, more stocks, more bayonets, etc), add Manufacturer Vendors (and fix that godamn legacy vendor), Lose the "cheap" guns (like ones that do pathetic damage like a revolver with 400 damage and no "masher" accessory). --User:720M37H3U5 I concur with Rampant Anarchist. I'd love to have a Claptrap companion to follow me around Pandora. He'd level up on his own, and could carry a few items in storage. You could put a few weapons in "weapon slots", like in your own inventory, to allow the Claptrap to fight with you. Give him a shield. Give him a Class Mod to change his abilities (and perhaps appearance as well). Purchase Claptrap Repair Kits to revive him if he falls in battle. Be able to "spec" him - such as a Medic Claptrap (looks like Dr. Zed's/Dr. Ned's) that increases health regen, a Combat Claptrap that intelligently picks weapons for fights and deals bonus damage, a Support Claptrap that can regenerate your ammo and has increased storage space, a Recon Claptrap that you can take control of and fly/drive out into combat to scope things out ahead of you, an Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap with low health but high damage and movement speed, and countless others! Imagine the possibilities. -- 20:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) New skills, a Siren boss, able to mod weapons legitimately and motorbikes I would agree with and love to see in the game. Not sure about dual wielding though. Anyone remember Akimbo in MW2? Land0fChocolate 21:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I just said this in the duping thread: I would love to see Gearbox come out with a special weapons station where you could take two guns and combine different aspects of the two and loose both orginials to create a new one. It would let a player create a legitimate custom gun - that way they(gearbox) could keep controll of the product so it doesn't become an all out cheat fest. Cbchess 21:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I would take out every single orange shotguns of the game and replace them with some more usable...in the orange shotguns, we have fancy patterns and low pellets quantity! It absolutely suck in comparison to other weapons, like revolvers or snipers...which gives the ability to buttrape sledge from Dr.Zed roof in fyrestone.Valtiell 01:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like to take all the bandits into my home and treat them as family. Soon we will unite, ultimately conquering Pandora with peace and love. Then, I will make peace with the Lance and we will create a Democracy of Love. I will then assasinate them all and use their skin as a coat to keep me warm in the harsh Pandora winter.AngryBeaver 02:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC)